gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinvara
Kinvara is a character in the sixth season.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! She is played by Israeli actress Ania Bukstein.Watchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd joins the cast of Game of ThronesWatchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd’s Game of Thrones role confirmed and more season 6 spoilers Kinvara is a Red Priestess, one of the high-ranking leaders in the religion of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. Her full title is "High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light".Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season six audition surfaces online Biography Background Season 6 Kinvara meets with Tyrion Lannister and Varys in the Great Pyramid of Meereen as Tyrion plans to get her help into convincing the people to follow Daenerys as their guardian and protector rather than a conqueror or a invader. Tyrion greets her in Valyrian but she stays silent until she states, in the Common Tongue, he does not need to persuade her into helping. Kinvara is sure that Daenerys is the one who was promised, using her freeing of the slaves and her dragons as examples of her claim; Kinvara is thus happy to assist Daenerys's associates however she can. Before she and Tyrion can complete their agreement Varys interrupts, pointing out that Melisandre has proclaimed Stannis to be the One and that he was defeated by Tyrion in the Battle of Blackwater and later in Winterfell, the second time for good. He complains about how religion is overly self-assured of it's own tenets and that everything is the "will of the Lord", and asks her why he should believe in her words when another one of the Red Priestesses was wrong. Kinvara states that everything is the will of the Lord, but that men can commit errors. She asks him if he remembers what the voice in the flames said when the "second rate sorcerer" threw his man parts into the flames, or if he knows who was speaking on the other side, rendering Varys speechless. She asks if he needs her to speak the very same words, or to identify the speaker; Varys cannot bring himself to answer. As Kinvara turns to leave, she assures Tyrion that she will call on her best priests and preachers to speak about the Queen through all of Essos."The Door" Appearances Quotes Behind the scenes *Kinvara looks almost unusually young to be playing a High Priestess in the Lord of Light religion - the actress was only 33 years old when Season 6 was filmed (six years younger than Carice van Houten, who plays Melisandre). Given the revelations of "The Red Woman", however, this is not as odd as it might seem at first glance. Kinvara wears a costume nearly identical to Melisandre's, down to to the distinctive Asshai'i necklace, so it's entirely possible that Kinvara might also be from Asshai itself and possess the same powers of glamor that Melisandre does. These powers have been hinted at, but not confirmed in the books. *The distinctive elongated hexagon design Kinvara's (and Melisandre's) necklace was confirmed by Michele Clapton to be a motif of Asshai and is not exclusive to the Red Priesthood, since the shadowbinder Quaithe (who is not a Red Priestess) also wore the design in her mask and clothing. The religion seems to have originated from Asshai, even though it's now popular in western Essos, so the motif likely spread with the religion when Melisandre and other Red Priests started preaching in different lands. Zanrush and an unnamed Volantene Red Priestess have also worn the design on their clothes (Zanrush on the collar, the Red Priestess on her girdle and necklace), which implies it is now standard ornamentation for all Red Priests in Essos. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the High Priest of Volantis is a man named Benerro. He openly supports Daenerys, claiming in his preachings that she was born to make the world anew and she is Azor Ahai, and demanding that the Volantenes take sides with her against the Wise Masters and their allies. He claims that "Daenerys stands in peril. The dark eye has fallen upon her, and the minions of night are plotting her destruction". Meanwhile, the Volantene slavemaster noblemen hate Daenerys for her abolition of slavery in Slaver's Bay, and send a large fleet to reinforce Yunkai. The Triarch Malaquo Maegyr wishes to silence Benerro, but does not dare use the city guard because half of them are followers of R'hllor. It is unclear in the books if there is one ruler or ruling body for the entire Lord of Light religion, similar to the High Septon or council of the Most Devout in the Faith of the Seven. There can be a single "high priest" (or priestess) for an entire major city-state such as Volantis, but how they coordinate with each other is unknown. Therefore, it is unclear whether Benerro (Kinvara in the show) is "a'' leader" in the Lord of Light church or "''the leader". Instead of going to Meereen himself to preach the message that Daenerys is the Lord's chosen, the High Priest sends one of his red priests, Moqorro. He travels in the same ship that carries Tyrion and Jorah. Like Kinvara, he sees things in the flames that he couldn't know otherwise: Moqorro tells Tyrion he saw Daenerys, and Tyrion as well, "a small man with a big shadow”, though Tyrion is skeptical. Moqorro also tells Tyrion about "a tall and twisted thing with one black eye and ten long arms, sailing on a sea of blood" who seeks Daenerys more than anyone else. This mysterious figure is widely speculated to be Euron Greyjoy, since in the books he has one eye, Krakens (depicted in the Greyjoy sigil) have ten arms, and indeed he has embarked on a quest to seek Daenerys. Moqorro's ship is badly damaged in a storm, and he is swept overboard. After being adrift for several days, Moqorro is rescued by Victarion Greyjoy, who was sent to Meereen by Euron to propose to Daenerys in his name, though in fact Victarion intends to steal Euron's plan and marry her himself. Though the ironborn are initially hostile to this priest of a foreign deity, Victarion grows to trust Moqorro, since he heals Victarion and his visions prove to be correct. Victarion feels he can trust Moqorro enough to consult with him about Dragonbinder, the horn Euron gave him for controlling Daenerys's dragons. By the point the published books reached, Victarion and Moqorro are heading for Meereen, but have not reached yet, and Daenerys remains in the Dothraki Sea. As such, in the TV show, the Benerro-Moqorro subplot (adapted with Kinvara instead) has advanced further than the published source material, with Red Priests already working directly with the Queen's council. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References lt:Kinvara de:Kinvara ru:Кинвара Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Red Priests Category:Clergy Category:Characters from Volantis Category:Lord of Light Category:Season 6 Characters